El niño que se convirtió en rey (Daryun x Arslan)
by LD696
Summary: El lazo que los unía era tan fuerte cómo el mismo ejército de Pars, junto con todas las fuerzas aliadas y enemigas. El príncipe ha llegado a la corona, y con ella, una nueva oleada de batallas, problemas , Derrotas y victorias. Arslan, abatido muchas veces, busca refugio en el más feroz de los caballeros, Quien lo protege con cada gramo de su cuerpo. Su leal caballero negro. Daryun
1. Chapter 1

NA: Gracias por empezar a leer :3 agradecería un comentario, ya sea desde "No me gusta" hasta el "esta bueno" sólo para seguir inspirándome en esta pareja que amo tanto… ( Daryun x Arslan) Tengo creo que buenas ideas para este romance, les prometo mucho trama si es de su agrado c: que tengan un buen día 3

-

La multitud aclamaba a su nuevo rey, unos, cómo los familiares de los soldados bajo su mano, al igual que ellos mismos. Lo hacían con fuerza, la suficiente para poner a sus pulmones en peligro. El asombro ocupó gran parte del rostro del albino, agrandando sus párpados aún bajo el casco dorado. El viento acariciaba su armadura, al igual que invitaba a los mechones sueltos a una suave danza. Los cuales no opusieron resistencia alguna.

Arslan bajó la espada, y se retiró el casco.

Las alabanza se había intensificado.

Daryun lo observaba desde la sombra, a una distancia y ángulo dónde difícilmente alguno de los pobladores lo vería. Pero... él en cambio, tenía al príncipe a sólo pasos de distancia. El orgullo abrazó todo su cuerpo. Al punto que aquella sonrisa que ocupaba el rostro del caballero no podía ser más amplia. Los ojos negros se clavaron en su rey. ¡Su rey! Incapaz de despegarse de el por más que Narsus se uniera a él, Daryun se giró levemente cuando notó movimientos irregulares, con el casco sujeto por su mano izquierda… ¿Era un pincel lo que veía en las manos del rubio? El rostro del caballero negro demostró claramente la repulsión que sentía.

\- ¿Vas ensuciar este recuerdo con una de tus mugrosas pinturas?.

Narsus, en cambio. Frunció el ceño. Llevando el pincel hacia el rostro del azabache, exactamente cómo si se tratase de una daga.

\- No hay forma de explicar lo que significa arte a un animal como tú.

Antes de responder, El príncipe Arslan separó los labios. Y sus ojos buscaron a sus amigos, los mismos quienes tantas veces arriesgaron su vida por él.

Gieve, en lo más alto del castillo, pintando el aire con las melodías armónicas del laúd. Recitando para él frases indescifrables para el príncipe. Aunque... el rostro sonriente de la sacerdotisa Farangis, quien yacía a espaldas del poeta. Demostraba que estas no estaban tan mal.

Elam, Quien los había cuidado cómo si fueran niños durante sus largas aventuras y batallas. El mismo que había bajado un par de metros, asegurándose de los detalles… lo observaba desde el lado contrario, junto con Alfrid. La niña salvaje, según Elam. Arslan… Aún desde esta distancia podía distinguir claramente que habían pausado su más reciente riña para verlo.

Ester entre la multitud, quien automáticamente desvió la mirada, Según ella, permanecía en la capital real únicamente para ser la espía que llevaría al imperio pagano a su ruina cuando la situación lo amerite.

El silencioso Jaswant quien por más de pertenecer supuestamente oculto entre las sombras, con la intensión de esconderse de cualquier posible contacto visual con el príncipe, respondió a su fugaz mirada inclinando abiertamente la cabeza.

Para finalmente girarse.

Narsus, El estratega quien, contra viento y marea… siempre los llevó a la victoria. Desde que nada más eran un escaso grupo de 4 personas… hasta hoy. Dónde las fuerzas de Pars superan los 100.000 soldados.

El príncipe río nervioso al ver el lienzo y el pincel en las manos del elegante rubio

Recordando sus palabras al elegirlo.

Y la primera obra del pintor de la corte: Coronación del rey.

Daryun…Su más leal y preciado caballero. Los ojos del Albino se tornaron cálidos, Un cariño especial de trasmitió en ellos, Arslan mantuvo la mirada por más tiempo, El azabache no tardó en inclinarse ante él. Una conexión especial entre ambos emergió abruptamente cómo un titán de las profundidades. El lazo que los unía era incluso más fuerte que todo el imperio Pars junto con sus números aliados y enemigos... Los momentos que había pasado con su caballero recorrían su mente. Imagen tras imagen. Las mismas que le otorgaron la fuerza más de una vez, eran las que llenaron sus ojos de decisión. Con la actitud de un León, El príncipe Rugió.

\- Imperio de Pars – El rostro del albino era cualquier cosa menos la de un niño de quince años, La sabiduría y el poder se expandía a su gente junto a sus palabras, Quienes respondieron con buenas y eufóricas aclamaciones - ¡Los enemigos han sido expulsados de nuestras tierras! – Los gritos de batalla provenientes del público retrasaron levemente el discurso del rey - Ahora podemos vivir nuevamente en paz, y devolver la gloria al imperio cual pertenecemos, Al Imperio de Pars. Nuestra cultura y nuestra gente fueron bendecidas por los dioses. – Más gritos – Y esta es la nueva oportunidad que cada uno de nosotros buscó y lucho, Una oportunidad para empezar de vuelta. – El público calló levemente los gritos, dejando el aire a disposición del albino

\- Mi primer decreto como nuevo rey de Pars es revocar la esclavitud, El cual rige desde este mismo momento - El publicó literalmente calló, sorprendido por la noticia, Los esclavos que permanecían ausente a todo el discurso se voltearon a ver. Definitivamente era una mala jugada de su cerebro, El príncipe no decayó, es más. Continuó hablando con más fuerza y seguridad - Cada uno de ustedes fueron los héroes del imperio, destacándose cómo ningún otro en su labor. Los niños, pintando el aire con sus risas e inocencia, con sus sueños, promesas e incluso llantos. Las mujeres, que han velado por la seguridad de sus familiares, cuidado y criando a los niños, trabajando e ingeniándose para poder alimentarnos, quienes nos han enseñado la fortaleza y decisión tras cada una de sus tareas, Los ancianos… que nos llenan de sabiduría y consejos.- Pausó buscando el aliento y así continuar- Todos ustedes quienes han Inspirado a nuestros guerreros. Quienes blandieron sus espadas sin miedo ante la feroz fuerza enemiga, Quienes nos han acompañado con rezos o asistiendo y cuidado de cualquiera de nuestros guerreros.

Hoy, con el poder que se me confía. Otorgo la liberación a cada ser que conforma este imperio. Tal cual se merecen. Para que puedan seguir obrando con total libertad por el bien del imperio, y no hablo por la realeza, si no. Por su propia familia. Por sus amigos y por sus creencias. Se establece, desde este momento, una paga mínima y un horario los cuales serán revelados por el pintor de la corte en brevedad – Narsus ante la mención de su nuevo rango sonrío. Daryun en cambio rodó los ojos ¿Realmente este pésimo pintor tendrá la cultura de Pars en sus manos? – Los impuestos serán acorde a los ingresos y habilidades de cada habitante, Justo cómo debe ser. El abuso al maltrato físico está terminantemente prohibido en las calles y los hogares. Quienes se opongan a las reglas, son bienvenidos al castillo el cual está abierto al dialogo siempre y cuanto este sea decente y en forma - El público no podía estar más sorprendido, Ninguna queja se logró escuchar, Únicamente el grito salvaje de alegría, e incluso llantos de la misma fuente – En cambio, Quienes las rompen serán privados de los derechos de cualquier habitante de este nuevo imperio… Terminando encarcelados o expulsados de esta tierra. Quien les habla, El Rey Arslan. Tomo la absoluta responsabilidad ante esta decisión. Y el compromiso de una restructuración total. Con la edificación de nuevas escuelas, dónde cualquier persona podrá tener acceso. Sin importar su procedencia ni sus creencias.

Esta vez, toda la multitud quedó helada, Daryun abrió los ojos como platos ¡Mierda no! Sin dudar, De un gran salto casi intervino el acto del albino. Quedando completamente expuesto ante el público y el rey. No podía permitir que nadie viera a su rey de esta forma, pero antes de lograr su cometido, el mismo Arslan lo detuvo con una simple y cálida sonrisa, Ofreciéndole temporalmente su casco. En un gruñido, el azabache lo sostuvo, No podía negarse a una petición de este grado ante tantas personas.

Todos se quedaron mirando, incapaces de creerlo. Elam perdió el color, Gieve prácticamente arrojó su instrumento a un lado, La sacerdotisa Farangis fue incapaz de ocultar el asombro al igual que callado Jaswant, Incluso Narsus, quien casi todo lo prevé. Quedó completamente sorprendido.

\- ¡Estás loco Arslan! – Gritó Ester desde el fondo… completamente enfurecida - ¡Un rey no debe arrodillarse!

y tal cual… Arslan, se encontraba arrodillado frente Al público, cómo si este fuera un gran rey, frente a sus soldados e amigos. Frente al poderoso y verdadero poder de Pars, Su propia gente.

\- Es el bienestar de ustedes por el cual peleo, El motivo por el cual desenfundo mi espada. Es mi completa lealtad y devoción la que les estoy ofreciendo – Con ambas manos enseño su elegante espada, la cual resplandecía aún más ante los tenues rayos que lo alcanzaban. Acompañado ahora de su más leal caballero, quien no tardó ni un segundo en seguir su gesto. Ofreciendo su propia espada al publico al igual que el mismo rey lo hacía – Ustedes son la verdadera fuerza de nuestro imperio, y como rey. Le debo el más sincero respeto.

Cuando el príncipe se puso de pie, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del nuevo imperio estaban postrados ante él. Los esclavos, ahora libres, Los señores feudales, Los niños, ancianos y mujeres… Todos.

Narsus, Elam, Gieve, Farangis, Alfrid, Jaswant ¡Incluso Ester!

Daryun no se movió, incluso su espada seguía erguida ante el rey.

Los soldados de Pars, al igual que el caballero negro, tenían sus respectivas armas, ofreciéndolas a su nuevo rey.

Azrael, el águila del albino, no tardó en posarse sobre su hombro. Al mismo tiempo que un coro de eufóricos gritos emergieron de cada persona, superando en potencia y devoción a los anteriores.

\- ¡Arslan, el rey liberador! ¡Larga vida al rey!-.

El albino sonrió, y ¿Eran lágrimas lo que amenazaban con atacarlo? Con cuidado, se frotó sus grandes ojos. Quienes buscaron inmediatamente a su caballero. Daryun… tan elegante y fuerte en cualquier posición. Incluso ahora, dónde mantenía la cabeza baja. Arslan tomó su espada, capturando de esta manera los ojos negros que tanto admiraba, tendiendo su mano cubierta en su mayoría por la armadura dorada.

\- Es suficiente – Le susurró - ponte de pie, Mi caballero. Préstame nuevamente tu fuerza para pulir el brillo de nuestras armas.

Daryun aceptó su ofrenda, tan rápido que ni si quiera dejó que el rey terminase su discurso privado.

y fue entonces dónde Narsus hizo acto de presencia, Dictando al pueblo las nuevas leyes y derechos los cuales se rigen en esta tierra.

-

El festín había sido inmenso, Dónde el rey había compartido con todos, algunos aldeanos acudieron ante él por consejos e incluso ayudas, otros. A comunicar inquietudes e incluso inconformidades. Daryun no había abandonado al rey en ningún momento. Lo seguía tal cual sombra.

\- Daryun – Llamó el albino, una vez que un molesto comerciante se le había acercado ante un supuesto alto impuesto asignado. El cual el albino respondió: Puede pagar parcialmente con servicios señor, no todo es necesariamente oro.

-Su alteza – Respondió.

\- No es necesario que estés siguiéndome todo el tiempo –

\- ¡Es demasiado peligroso que un rey camine solo!

El disgusto del azabache fue evidente, el cual el rey respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tengo un favor que pedirte Daryun… - Continuó, esta vez, un poco más serio.  
\- Lo que usted desee, alteza – Tras pronunciar las palabras, se inclinó nuevamente ante él. Arslan entornó los ojos, el cariño que sentía hacia este guerrero podía incluso sorprenderlo a él mismo.

\- Necesito que los juntes a todos. En el aposento central del palacio, Un lugar privado dónde quisiera conversar con cada uno de ustedes.

El caballero asintió..

\- Si no estás allí en 30 minutos vendré a buscarte su alteza.

El rey asintió, sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo que el caballero se escabulló entre las sombras, y cómo señal de aquello un grupo de personas rodeo al albino. El murmullo se volvió intenso , y la risa nerviosa del antiguo príncipe se intensificó. una voz aguda fue la que llamó su atención

\- ¿De verdad soy libre? – exclamó un pequeño niño. El joven rey asintió, poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura del niño.

\- ¿Cuál es tu sueño pequeño? ¿Tienes padres? – El mismo negó. – Mi sueño es servirlo como un valiente guerrero – la devoción del pequeño calentó el alma del rey. Quien asintió – Mañana ven al palacio, Te será asignado un grupo

Daryun… por su parte, Se odió a si mismo por abandonarlo, y más aún cuando notó la oleada de gente que se acercaba al rey… maldita sea, Hundido en sus pensamientos, no había notando lo fuerte que mordía el labio inferior. Todo con tal de mantener la calma. Tantos ojos sobre su pequeño rey enfurecía al caballero. Más temor… era evidente que el rey había crecido abismalmente en su técnica, no era aquel niño de 14 años que salvó de la muerte en varias ocasiones, Aquel niño ahora es el Rey arslan, Digno de su nombre.

Los minutos pasaron, y todos yacían sentados en ronda en el medio del amplio salón. El sonido de las risas y cantos fueron amortiguados por las gruesas rocas que los envolvían, Alfrid y Elam nuevamente discutían alrededor de Narsus,

\- ¡No hay forma que el señor Narsus ponga los ojos en una niña salvaje como tu! – los colmillos del joven castaño fueron expuestos, mientras la pelirroja sonreía con superioridad

\- ¡Soy la amante del señor Narsus! ¡Evidente que sus ojos están sobre mi!

El rubio en cambio se sostenía masajéandose la frente, Ambos niños había ingerido un volumen considerable de alcohol, el cúal encendía la mecha entre ambos.

Gieve, por su parte. No despegaba los ojos de la sacerdotisa.

\- Señorita Farangis, he cumplido mi deber de proteger al príncipe Arslan… ¿Es ahora dónde usted finalmente confiesa ante todo este público el amor que siente ante esté noble y astuto poeta?

La morena tan sólo pasó un vaso más al músico.

\- Cuando me superes en trago, Noble poeta, Respetaré sus vanos esfuerzos.

Ester por otro lado ¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? Este es el círculo cercano al rey. Maldita sea ¿Por qué ese mocoso le daba tanto lugar e importancia? ¡Era su enemigo!

Daryun estaba a punto de arrancase la cabeza, habían pasado ya 40 minutos y ni una señal del su preciado rey…

Jaswant fue el primero en enderezarse. Debía buscar al rey liberador.

-¡Su alteza! – Exclamó Elam, sorprendido por la cantidad de arañazos que el príncipe exhibía, Su capa había desaparecido, El aura negra que envolvía al caballero hacía honor a todas y cada una de sus leyendas,

\- Dime su nombre y te traeré su cabeza – Daryun realmente estaba coleríco. Culpable por abandonarlo. El joven rey alzó sus manos, con intensiones de calmarlo.

\- Nadie me ha herido Daryun, sólo caí de un árbol - ahora, Gieve negó con la cabeza. Sonriendo - Me he topado con mucha gente durante el camino, asi que no me quedó otra más que huir de ellos… osino, me tendría atrapado hasta el amanecer.

\- ¡Porque haces cosas tan peligrosas! -

\- Tan sobre protector como de costumbre Daryun – Exclamó el rubio, quien posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del guerrero. Al notar que su pésimo estado de humor

\- Yo… Rey Arslan… - Por primera vez, el gran león que había hablando ante el público, parecía un inofensivo gato, uno dónde las palabras salía tímidas y sin fuerza. – Les debo…

y aquí venía de vuelta, El joven príncipe se dispuso a demostrar su respeto frente a ellos, sus amigos más cercanos

Ester fue la primera en reaccionar, quien desenfundó su daga, sosteniendo al joven príncipe por detrás, y presionando el filo de su arma suavemente en la piel sensible de su cuello

\- Juro que si haces algo vergonzoso de vuelta, llevaré tu cabeza, Rey

La lanza del caballero negro apunto directamente la nariz de la mujer

\- Tienes 2 segundos para retirar ese cuchillo de nuestro rey o serás descuartizada - Todos los guerreros se pusieron contra la mujer, ella soltó al príncipe en el tiempo solicitado, con toda la delicadeza que le correspondía.

\- Un rey no debe inclinarse ante nadie – escupió la mujer – maldita sea, Corrijan a su mocoso pagano antes que yo lo haga. ¡Y no será agradable!

Su daga fue abiertamente expuesta hacia daryun. El consentidor principal y responsable de los actos del joven albino

Quien gruñó,

\- No uses esos términos tan vulgares para referirte al rey – ladró

\- Está bien – Intervino Arslan – No habrá ningún acto que pueda incomodarlos, pero. Aquí. Quería expresar mi gratitud. Y solicitar especialmente su apoyo para…

Fue Gieve quien lo detuvo

\- ¿Realmente planeas ponerte sentimental ahora? ¿Rey Arslan? - El músico negó, y por más que fuera increíble, nadie lo interrumpió, Ni si quiera Daryun (quien tenía una ganas increíbles de reclamar el poco respeto que su rey recibía)

\- Todos estamos aquí por voluntad propia, leales a tu reinado. Confiando plenamente en tus capacidades… Y creo que hablo por todos, al decir.

Gieve se arrodilló, ante él.

\- ¡Larga vida al rey! – El Grito fue feroz, digno de un guerrero.

lo siguieron, todos… menos la mujer rubia, quien se cruzó de brazos, ruborizándose.

\- ¡Larga vida al rey! – repitieron, una y otra vez. Hasta que el mismo Arslan cayó de rodillas, rendido ante su fuente principal de fuerza, Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. ¿O ya estaban cayendo?

Por más que el rey estuviera en el suelo. Las aclamaciones seguían, una y otra vez. Jaswant también gritaba por él. Y… la pequeña niña lousiana, fue aflojando la posición hasta que finalmente se inclinó  
\- ¡Larga vida al rey! – Murmuró.

La sonrisa del albino fue la más sincera que alguna vez ofreció

\- Gracias chicos… - Murmuró con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

y solo allí, se percató de lo cansado que realmente estaba. El día había sido sumamente largo.

Tanto, que no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Envuelto por el sueño.

¿O tal vez los brazos de Daryun? Quien posiblemente lo llevaba a sus aposentos


	2. Chapter 2

;D Gracias a todos los que se dieron un tiempito de escribir comentarios y tambien a los que entraron a leer 3 Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos del fic, Quedó un poco corto. pero este es especial. Dedicado únicamente a nuestra pareja oficial y el lazo tan especial que los une *o*  
Espero sabes más de ustedes 3 ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

-Estás extremadamente pálido - Por un segundo, el caballero negro había olvidado las reglas de etiqueta, Sus ojos dorados fijos en la cansina expresión de su rey. El cuál yacía en sus brazos cómo peso muerto ¿Será sólo cansancio? Las perlas de sudor que cubrían su frente demostraban más razones por las cuales preocuparse realmente. Esto no era simple cansancio.

El nuevo rey de Pars, Arslan, hace no más de una hora. Había convocado a su círculo de servidores más leales, amigos preciados para el joven albino. A una pequeña reunión dónde tenía planeado expresar exactamente el aprecio y gratitud que sentía, Pero... cuando las cosas se dieron vuelta. El joven rey cayó rendido al suelo. Llamando a la preocupación de todos en el pequeño salón.

\- Ha sido un día largo para el rey – Exclamó Elam, Antes que éste pudiera continuar, Daryun aseguró aún más al rey entre sus brazos, cargándolo con toda la delicadeza y cuidado que el guerrero pudo permitirse.

\- Lo llevaré a la habitación – y así, el caballero lo cubrió parcialmente con su cuerpo de la vista de los demás. Maldita sea, detestaba que cualquier persona, por más cercana que fuera, pueda ver al albino durante un tiempo de debilidad.

Los ojos del pintor de la corte se entrecerraron. Notando, primero que nadie, lo inusual que esto se veía. Aquel color no era para nada normal.

\- Daryun – Llamó y por la severidad marcada en su voz, El caballero se congeló. Los temores del moreno se habían confirmado.

\- Si - Agregó, con un tono de voz grave y fúnebre. Todos los demás quedaron estáticos.

Alguien había envenenado al rey.

* * *

Arslan yacía acostado en la cama del mismo caballero, Algo dentro de él le dijo justamente que sería el lugar más seguro. Porque el responsable que posiblemente vendría a terminar el acto iría primeramente en los aposentos del rey. Teoria abalada por el mismo Narsus, Encontrando no más que a Gieve en ella. Quien tenía las indicaciones de comunicar la más leve sospecha. Narsus había inicializado los seguimientos y los preparativos para las nuevas obras anunciadas por el nuevo Rey. Y… Complicando las cosas, el pueblo exigía al monarca. ¿Dónde está el rey Arslan? Se oían los gritos repetidamente dentro del palacio. La gente se había impacientado. Dónde semillas de caos se cultivaban en los aldeanos. Semillas provocadas, según las especulaciones de los que conformaban el anillo del rey. ¿Abandonaste a tu gente?, El eco de las acusaciones llegaban al joven rey. Quien, por más agotado que esté. Podía escuchar el ahogado grito de su gente.

El palacio diariamente recibía personas, desde las molesta por los impuestos hasta actos de agradecimiento, que consistían desde palabras a animales hasta incluso personas mismas, quien se reclutaban voluntariamente cómo soldados. Más de un hombre, traía a su primogénito como sirviente a soldado. En su mayoría, actos bañados con el oportunismo. Nuevo rey, Nuevas opciones. intensión de conseguir puestos políticas dentro del palacio y así, Dentro del mismo Imperio.

Elam era el encargado de las provisiones, Narsus se lo había pedido… ¿Era obvio no? El joven castaño era simplemente incapaz de contradecirle a su señor. Pero algo perturbaba al menor…. Algo que todos tenían en cuenta: no había ciudadano que no le preguntase por el rey. Dando información que ningún civil debía tener. " ¿Cómo se encuentra el rey? ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?"… " ¿Es cierto que está enfermo? ¿O sólo es un cobarde?"

Jaswant daba la bienvenida a los soldados, separándolos en pelotones según su aspecto, tomando en cuenta la constitución, fuerza y altura.

\- Daryun – Susurró debilmente el albino.

El caballero fue junto a él al instante, Los labios del rey estaba secos, Excesivamente secos, Al punto que finas costras salían de él. Dándole una áspera superficie. su piel débil y pálida. Rivalizando directamente con su cabello. Por más que estuviera pintada con sudor daba la impresión de estar seca.

\- Su alteza – Exclamó con más seguridad, Pasando con extremo cuidado una esponja húmeda por los labios contrarios, Exprimiendo la misma un par de veces más en el cuenco que yacía a los pies de la cama, Dejándola finalmente sumergida. Los ojos azules del menor carecían del color pálido habitual. Opacándose de sobremanera. – Permíteme servirle.

Se puso de pie, a pocos metros de la cama se encontraba una pequeña mesa, dónde la mayoría de los utensilios estaban, Ordenados y bien separados. El agua, Cubiertos, medicamentos, Paños secos y una gran variedad de hierbas con el mortero para prepararlas. Sirviendo agua fresca en el vaso de madera que tanto le agradaba al menor.

"El agua aquí sabe mejor" Es lo que varias veces escuchó y confirmó su caballero

El menor estaba temblando, no importaban cuantas mantas tuviera encima, simplemente era incapaz de retener el calor… Incapaz de lograr una tarea tan sencilla cómo sujetar el vaso.

\- Necesito responder a mi gente – Exclamó sin fuerza alguna, tratando de enderezarse. Inútilmente, Daryun no lo permitiría por más que pudiera. El caballero lo sujetó. Mucho antes de intentarlo siquiera, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rey, Enderezándolo con cuidado, alivianando así el peso que el adolorido cuerpo del albino tenía que soportar.

\- Alteza, Necesitas responderte a ti mismo- Susurró el caballero, tenía los suaves cabellos blancos acariciándole la mejilla. Los pulmones del azabache se llenaban con la esencia del menor, haciendo que el bombeo de su corazón aumentara de frecuencia. Nada más la proximidad contraria lograba en él respuestas inimaginables. Cómo la total entrega y devoción que cada gramo de su fornido cuerpo gritaba - ¿No lo escuchas? Te pide descanso. Una pausa de aventuras - Con tal sólo mirar los ojos entrecerrados del caballero. Hasta un niño podría adivinarlo. Las emociones que lo ligaban con su rey era mucho más íntima que cualquiera en su clase.

Arslan quedó con la cabeza recargada por el hombro del mayor, los ojos azules interceptaron la mirada dorada que ahora no desprendía más que preocupación y un intenso cariño. Las ojeras en el caballero eran profundas, bien oscuras. El leve temblor en el brazo izquierdo del azabache, El mismo que ahora lo sujetaba, era casi imperceptible. Pero para el menor. Quien conocía a la perfección las habilidades e historial del contrario. Eso no era para nada común. Daryunn estaba realmente agotado. ¿Cuántos días habrían pasado?

El caballero, que aún sujetaba el vaso con la diestra, Se acomodó en el borde de la cama, Evitando mover al rey. La acercó a la comisura de los labios de su monarca, Pintándolos primeros. Antes de verter suave y pausadamente el contenido. El rey frunció el ceño. El agua no hacía más que quemarlo por dentro. La garganta la tenía inflamada y latente, Gritando piedad. Debido al veneno que de alguna manera había ingerido. Apenas empezó a toser y el caballero había retirado el levemente el líquido.

El rey experimentaba un horrible dolor cada vez que eso ocurría, toz seca. Las paredes internas se rozaban entre sí. Quebrándose y gastándose entre ellas. La sangre eventualmente escapada por sus labios. Justo cómo ahora. Nada más al poner una palma sobre el cuello del menor, uno podía sentir los gritos de ayuda en cada palpitación.

El caballero dejó el vaso en el suelo, y su lugar lo ocupó un suave paño de seda negro que el azabache tenía dentro del bolsillo. Limpiando el hilo de sangre que corría por los labios del contrario. Mismo paño que dejó sobre una rodilla. Volviendo por el liquido.

-Alteza – Y volvió a tenderle el vaso. Realmente estaba consciente del horrible dolor que experimentaba cada vez que algo pasaba atravez de su garganta. Pero… No podía ver cómo se deshidrataba por cada segundo. Arslan mantuvo los labios cerrados. Negando el acceso – Se lo ruego, Alteza – Insistió, En un tono muy bajo y ronco, El cálido aliento del caballero daba suaves caricias de alivio a la frente del menor.

Pero aún así los labios no se abrían.

\- Arslan… - Dejó momentáneamente los títulos de un lado – Por favor… Has bebido muy poco. – Realmente el caballero lo estaba implorando - Necesitas más…

Solamente allí, El rey siguió bebiendo. Con infinitas pausas. Que el azabache aceptaba y esperaba, Las toces que subían de intensidad, reacias a cualquier intensión de bien para el joven albino. Daryun lo limpiaba cada vez que fuera necesario. Hasta que finalmente el menor había terminado el contenido.

Daryunn le sonrió.

\- Admiro su fortaleza Alteza – Exclamó en un susurro. Había sido la primera vez en 3 días que el albino había podido terminar el vaso de agua. Un alivio para el caballero, y para todo el imperio que colgaba de los pequeños hombros de su monarca.

El rey, con todas las fuerzas que no le quedaban realmente. Estiró la palma para posarla sobre la cálida mejilla del mayor…

\- Daryun – Agregó, con la voz ronca, seca – ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?– el brazo del menor perdió toda fuerza, incapaz de mantener la posición, cayendo rendido, desplomado sobre el colchón. Aunque… no hubo impacto, la mano del caballero la cogió mucho antes, Presionándola nuevamente sobre su mejilla

La palma del rey estaba tan odiosamente fría, gélida y delgada. Por más el calor de las brazas estuviera allí, nada parecía ayudar al joven albino.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Alteza.– Entregaría mi vida por ti, Pensó. Arslan negó en respuesta.

\- Mi.. – Las palabras salían con verdadera dificultad – Mi más preciado caballero… - Continuó, en susurros casi imperceptibles – No puedo mantenerme ajeno a lo que te ocurra…

Arslan no desvió los ojos de él, Daryun no apartó la mirada. El corazón del caballero dio un vuelco. El cariño transmitido por el roce helado hacían que su alma tiemble del confort. Arslan… El joven rey enemigo del aire, No encontraba las fuerzas para continuar, Las palabras que faltaban, Palabras que nunca soltó. Sentimientos que deseaba transmitir… Que luchaba arduamente por decir…

\- Está bien – Contestó el caballero, quien posó con delicadeza el dedo índice sobre los labios del menor. Con tal de callarlo – No es un secreto, Lo sé.

Ambos estaban conscientes de la situación.

Por más débil o sucio que estuviera el rostro de Arslan. No podía existir algo más hermoso e importante para el caballero, _Arslan lo sabía._

El albino sonrió con amplitud.

A los ojos del rey, No había otro ser más importante, Fuerte y apuesto que su más preciado caballero, _Daryun lo sabía._

\- Descanse… _Mi pequeño rey_ – Agregó el azabache. En otro susurro. Entornando los ojos antes de depositar un largo y cuidadoso beso en la frente del menor.

Arslan Obedeció. Seguro y cómodo en los brazos de su caballero.


End file.
